


The little shits stole my book!

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have the perfect plan to see what's inside that book of Kakashi's so lets hope they know what there getting themselves into.
Kudos: 14





	The little shits stole my book!

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a crack fic thanks to a video I was watching the other day so enjoy.

In all honesty the group of three had no idea how they got away with it but still here they were hiding in the trees looking at their prize. Many things went unanswered when it came to their sensei like what was under his mask? So since the group of genin had absolutely no luck with getting to see what was under their sensei’s mask they had devised a plan to get something else. What was the thing they planned to get and somehow actually got? Well it was their sensei’s precious orange book. 

The plan they made to get the book was simple enough first: get Kakashi to put the book away. Second: switch it out with one that seems like the original but has just a bunch of children stories in it. Then third: slip away to a specific hiding spot in the woods and see what made it nearly impossible to get their sensei away from the range book easy right?

“Kakashi sensei just put the stupid book away already and fight us!” Naruto shouted at the jounin. Kakashi looked up from the book to look at the blonde about twenty feet away from him then looked back down at his book.

“I don’t think it will be too hard to beat you all with one hand.” Kakashi stated. Naruto scowled at him they just needed the man to put that stupid book away and then they could set their plan into full motion. Naruto turned his head to get approval from his other teammate and once Sasuke’s head gave the nod of approval Naruto charged. While Naruto charged and made a decent sized mob of shadow clones Sakura went for the trees to flank their sensei and get behind him while the distraction was in place.

The shadow clones all just barraged their sensei trying to make it seem that there was no other plan than to just use brute force. When there was only one Naruto left Kakashi expected him to attack just like the clones but was confused when Naruto jumped over him into the trees. He looked up from his book and it was too late to doge. He quickly put his book away and then did the hand signs necessary to kill out the fire. While their sensei was distracted, Sakura grabbed the original orange book and replaced it with a fake. Once when she had it she went back to her hiding place in the trees and gave Naruto the orange book. That quickly brought up the problem of what to do now but was gone when a man showed up.

The genin knew that they probably should have left right when the man showed up but they were curious and decided to see what the man needed. The group of genin gathered around and listened as the new man talked.

“Kakashi the Hokage needs to see you.” Kakashi knew why but he honestly didn’t want to go and was hoping that for once Tenzou would make his life easier.

“Oh but who would watch my genin?” Kakashi asked. The group of genin took this as their outing and finally left. However for Kakashi Tenzou was not making his life any easier anytime soon.

“The hokage said that if you need any help I am to provide.” Tenzou could hear the smugness in his own voice and felt quite proud about that. Kakashi seemed to accept defeat and left to go see the very unhappy hokage. Tenzou looked around and realized the genin were gone.

“I wonder where they ran off to.” Tenzou said and started to think what would a group of genin do?

“What does it say on the back?” Naruto asked Sakura who now had the book in her hands. 

“Nothing you idiot just a big red circle with a line through it!” Sakura shouted, pointing to the back of the book.

“THE INSIDE OF THE BACK!” Naruto yelled what he actually meant. Sakura just rolled her eyes at him and opened the book to the back. She looked at the page and found nothing other than a brief description which even a bookworm like herself didn’t understand.

“Whats smut?” Sakura questioned while giving the book a very odd stare. Naruto too was confused and snatched the book saying

“Let me see!” With the book in his hands he stared at the words with a confused face too. This prompted Sasuke to look over his shoulder and also gain a confused look on his normally emotionless face.

“Maybe we should read it?” Sasuke offered and the kids were about to flip to the front and get their innocent minds ruined but were stopped by the man from earlier.

“Maybe you shouldn’t read it.” The man said, grabbing the orange book from Naruto’s hands. Tenzou knew the kids would be in deep shit if they were caught with the book and that's why they were in deep shit right now. However if he had let them read the porn he himself would be in even deeper shit. Tenzou quickly grabbed at random once he noticed the kids start to scatter and luckily for him he got the loudmouthed one. 

“Where did you get this from?” Tenzou questioned. Naruto looked away from the man feeling his face flush a little.

“We-” Then it hit him. Tenzou suddenly went into a state of panic not just for him but for the other little genin running around scared. It would take a lot of work but he had to do it or else it would probably end bad for all four of them. He put the book in one of his pouches and then addressed his attention to the squirming blonde in his other hand.

“Calm down you’ve already dragged me into this.” This however just went by Naruto’s head and Naruto continued to squirm in the man's grip trying to get away. Naruto being the total idiot he is just decided in his brain that it would be a good idea to not listen to the man trying to help and just squirm around like an idiot. Tenzou however was having none of that and tied Naruto up using his mokuton then he threw Naruto over his shoulder he had two other genin to find.

Kakashi listened to the harsh words he was getting from the hokage about how he should have took the kids earlier. 

“Look, I'll tell them myself when I get back it’s not like there out there reading porn.” Kakashi bargened. At this time he was also getting bored of the conversation so he got out his book from his pouch and opened it. He stared at the words in horror. It wasn’t his precious porn but instead children stories and so he started to flip through the book in a panic. The hokage noticed this and decided to ask what's up

“What’s got you so worried Kakashi?” The hokage asked. Kakashi looked at the man with a horrified and also angry look on his face.

“The little shits stole my book!” Kakashi said in an angry voice showing the hokage the replacement book. The hokage himself seemed to pale and almost dropped his pipe but luckily it didn’t fall.

“Well have to finish this discussion at a later time because it seems you have a problem on your hands.” The hokage said, excusing the Jounin.

Kakashi made his way back to the training grounds as fast as he could hoping that Tenzou at least stopped the little shits in time before they even read a word of the book. Oh kami was he regretting not taking the kids to the mandatory ‘discussion’ that every genin must go to. When he got there he was relieved and still pissed at the same time.

Tenzou was getting a little anxious knowing his luck Kakashi was probably already here and he only had two out of three genin and it didn’t help that Naruto would shout as loud as he possibly could whenever he looked for the third genin. To make matters worse Sakura would try and sneak off at any given moment and he was really starting to get pissed off.

“Couldn't have at least got all three?” Kakashi questioned. Tenzou turned around to the well known voice. 

“Well kids sure can be uncooperative little shits” Tenzou said with a sheepish smile on his face. Kakshi put his hand out in front of Tenzou. With his free hand Tenzou got out the porn from his pouch and handed it over to Kakashi. Tenzou watched as Kakashi inspected the pages of the book making sure it was real. After that the two quickly decided what to do to get the third genin. Kakashi and a wood clone of Tenzou left while the real one stayed to watch over Naruto and Sakura.

“Come on just let us go already!” Naruto whined while trying to squirm out of the wood.  
“No, just sit there and wait.” Tenzou said. Naruto stuck out his tongue and made a pouting face. Tenzou sighed he hated bratty kids. 

It took awhile but eventually Sasuke took the bait thinking the Tenzou with Naruto and Sakura was a clone and attacked. Sasuke did the hand signs for the fireball jutsu before attacking at the ‘clone’ but was surprised when it was met back with a water jutsu. Before he could react he was bound in wood and on the ground next to Kakashi and a wood clone of the man.

“Wha?” was all Sasuke could produce honestly very confused. The wood clone dispersed and then he was brought over to his other two teammates. The man patted Kakashi’s shoulder and spoke before he left.

“Should have brought them to learn from a professional not a pervert like you.” Tenzou said. Kakashi just sighed he had a lot of explaining to do and he was definitely not going to enjoy it.


End file.
